microsoft_agent_playsfandomcom-20200214-history
Microsoft agent plays ROBLOX Obby Games
'''Microsoft agent plays ROBLOX Obby Games '''is a series from Microsoft agent Plays about the Microsoft Agents playing Obby Games on ROBLOX. It started on Aug 21, 2016 and it currently has 33 Obby Games played so far. Games #1: Microsoft agent plays: escape the evil hospital! Part 1: Let's escape! Part 2: Can you beat it? Part 3: Final and short! Part 4: The tribute to escape the evil doctor! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80djoh38yhc #2: Microsoft agent plays: escape the evil farm! Part 1: Beating obbys like a boss! Part 2: TOO HARD!! Part 3: Escaping fail! Part 4: Final chance! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHLEF5CikOg&t=1s #3: Microsoft agent plays Escape school obby Part 1: Escaping time! Part 2: We've escaped! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=potlXNpRlwg&t=445s #4: Microsoft agent plays Escape the laundrette obby Part 1: DO WE SERIOUSLY HAVE TO BEAT THIS?! WE CAN! Part 2: here we go again! Part 3: Obby's final hour! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQHLB37MN3I #5: Microsoft agent plays Escape the barber shop! Part 1: Escaping time? we've got you covered! Part 2: We can make it, right? Part 3: OUR HARD LEVELS ARE DADS! Part 4: The escaping is finished! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MFgWLxGsZA&t=1s #6: Microsoft agent plays Escape the office Part 1: I am a worker, get me outta here! Part 2: being locked on the hardest level! Part 3: The underground! Part 4: The final hour! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4q1DOIwaDI&t=158s #7: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Mcdonalds Obby! Part 1: Weak hard levels! :) Part 2: Going inside Ronald mcdonald! Part 3: The final jump! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98wnuG6oXgc&t=95s #8: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Pizzeria! Part 1: James is new to be here! Part 2: The hardness Is coming!! Part 3: WE DID IT!!!! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW9xRGT5eyQ #9: Microsoft agent plays Escape Prison Obby Part 1: LET THE JOURNEY COMMANCE! Part 2: The hard levels get's evil! Part 3: Rock a bye, Officer! Part 4: The which path Level is here!! Part 5: The Last ever Hour for this obby game! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvS8gnRXs_E #10: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Dentist Part 1: The weirdness is on! Part 2: Epic Escaping! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xsn4_bgwZs #11: Microsoft agent plays Rob the bank Obby Part 1: Let's Rob! Part 2: THE GAME CRASHES?! Part 3: The final task! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6g5sDR5Y5_w&t=202s #12: Microsoft agent plays Escape School obby By KieranChamberlain Part 1: Getting caught! Part 2: Breaking free of dreamland! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glOlBSwsraQ #13: Microsoft agent plays Wipeout Obby Part 1: THE TROLLER?! Part 2: IT'S FINALLY DONE!! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTVVu6ZVpCE #14: Microsoft agent plays escape Camp roblox Obby Part 1: Something is coming... Part 2: Microsoft agents vs which path level Part 3: TOO IMPOSSIBLE! Or is it? FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Picuw77DnxY&t=270s #15: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Haunted House Obby Part 1: Halloween is near! Part 2: Earliest Escape? FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8q4kB1BzU9A&t=116s #16: Microsoft agent plays Escape The Dentists Obby Part 1: HARDEST LEVEL EVER!! Part 2: GETTING POOPED OUT?! Part 3: We did it! But early? FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEPbp9Ht8xU #17: Microsoft agent plays Escape Fast Food Restaurant Obby Part 1: The Controversial obby is back! Part 2: The Spinning Thing Is Back! Part 3: The Controversial Boss battle! Part 4: The Final Chance! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCio_0tl9WM #18: Microsoft agent plays Rob the Bank Obby By Obby Creators Part 1: Easy levels! Part 2: The not impossible level! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAb4waZb9YM&t=1s #19: Microsoft agent Plays Prison Breakout Obby Part 1: Weirdest Start Ever? Part 2: The Speed Cola! Part 3: Can you beat it? Part 4: The Final Step! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmS-ukLqqZE&t=49s #20: Microsoft agent Plays Escape the Evil Restaurant Obby Part 1: The chef is mad! Part 2: Getting eaten by Frank the burger?! Part 3: Shortest Victory ever?! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX1XpEKhk4M #21: Microsoft agent Plays Escape the Gym Obby Part 1: GET EXRECISED! Part 2: Getting Eaten by the Fat guy?! Part 3: Goodbye, Gym! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QK0QRlRcNU #22: Microsoft agent plays Escape School Obstacle Course The oldest obby ever?! #23: Microsoft Agent plays Escape Space Obby Part 1: Let's go to space! Part 2: GETTING EATEN BY WANDA AND THE ALIEN'S ALIEN?! Part 3: The Sad/Happy ending? FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muUIsKcvw6M #24: Microsoft agent Plays Escape the Evil Dentist Obby REVISITED! Escape the Evil Dentist Obby Revisited Part 1 Escape the Evil Dentist Obby Revisited Part 2 FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QH-_8JAUJk #25: Microsoft agent Plays Escape the Ship Obby Part 1: ZOMBIE INFECTION! Part 2: GETTING EATEN LIKE ALWAYS?! Part 3: WHICH PATH TANTRUM!! Part 4: THE END IS RUINED!! :( FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssPBmPEe6m0&t=25s #26: Microsoft agent plays Escape Jail Obby Part 1: Trapped forever! or is it? Part 2: STOP BARKING!!! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq4k8iVhhF8 #27: Microsoft agent plays Escape From the Office Obby! REVISITED! Escape From the Office Obby Revisited Part 1 Escape From the Office Obby Revisited Part 2 Escape From the Office Obby Revisited Part 3 FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5eju8kW9CQ&t=57s #28: Microsoft agent plays Rob the Jewellery Store Obby Part 1: LET'S DO THIS! Part 2: Body parts Kill us?!!?! Part 3: THIS IS IT! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brH9wWg4-4s&t=15s #29: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Gym Obby REVISITED! Escape the Gym Obby Revisited Part 1 Escape the Gym Obby Revisited Part 2 FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSGao7-ON3o #30: Microsoft Agent Plays Escape The Mine Obby! Part 1: Trap Makes no sense! Part 2: THE DINOSAUR EATS US?!!?! Part 3: The end is Near! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa1OFBQi_Hk&t=20s #31: Microsoft agent plays Escape the Iphone Obby Escape the Iphone Obby Part 1 Escape the Iphone Obby Part 2 Escape the Iphone Obby Part 3 FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48jkLG09Etg&t=23s #32: Microsoft agent plays Rob the bank Obby REVISITED! Rob the bank Obby Revisited Part 1 Rob the bank Obby Revisited Part 2 Rob the bank Obby Revisited Part 3 FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O76nrqrzNy4 #33: Microsoft agent plays Escape The Wild West Obby Part 1: YEEHAW!! Part 2: Making Victourious to the stand! Part 3: Riding to the sunset! FULL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z_faX18NHg[[Category:Shows made by microsoft agent plays]] Category:ROBLOX Shows made by Microsoft agent plays